Tratado
by Danni-chan88
Summary: Después de años de esperar Sakura se da cuenta de que en realidad ya no quiere sufrir, deja de aferrarse al amor que le tiene a Sasuke. Ahora Naruto y Sakura son mas unidos e incrementaron sus habilidades pero el mundo ninja deja de ser pacifico, y la única forma de mantener a las naciones unidas es el matrimonio. Gaara quiere descubrir lo que es el amor, ¿podrá Sakura ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Sola…_

 _Como todas las tardes desde hace 4 casi 5 años…_

Y ya no quería. Ya no podía seguirse aferrando a algo que era solo producto de su imaginación, si imaginación, ya que estaba segura que Sasuke nunca le había dicho que siquiera la apreciaba. Tal vez en la cuarta guerra hubieran peleado juntos pero ella sabía que su presencia careció de utilidad para él.

En cambio Sasuke con el único que tenía una relación especial era con Naruto, tal vez porque eran la reencarnación de hermanos pero como fuera ella no entraba en su círculo.

Era cierto que muchos por no decir la mayoría de los shinobis le tenían aprecio ya que ella con su maestra creo una especie de alfombra donde estos mismos se curaban gracias a ella. Pero aunque tuviera ese rombo en la frente, ella seguía siendo una débil por interponer sus sentimientos.

Ahí en aquella banca donde hace tanto la había dejado, se encontraba con la esperanza que regresara pero ese día lo comprendió: debía dejar de aferrarse.

-¿Otra vez esperando, Sakura-chan?- le dijo cierto rubio, el cual se sentó junto a ella.

-Ya no más… creo que es hora de dejarlo ir- Naruto abrió sus ojos mucho más, y sobre todo se sorprendió de que las palabras de sakura hubieran sido sinceras.

-¿Estas…

-Segura- soltó un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- ya no puedo aferrarme a algo que nunca existió, y cambiar de página- le sonrió sinceramente y Naruto comprendió.

-Sabes, creo que el primer amor no se olvida pero como nunca fue correspondido, lo podrías transformar- ella lo miro con duda- en vez de verlo como a un hombre, velo como un hermano.

Y ella lo comprendió, con el corazón doliéndole, comprendió que ella había sido el primer amor de Naruto y ahora la veía como a una hermana, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al darse cuenta que él había sufrido mucho más que ella.

Y lo supo, ella podría superar a Sasuke como Naruto la había superado a ella.

Ella se levantó y con una nueva determinación miro a Naruto, este la miraba confundido, y aún más cuando los brazos de Sakura lo rodearon en un abrazo que nunca le había dado en buenas condiciones.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas por todo el dolor que alguna vez te cause, nunca me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta- susurro contra su hombro- ahora mismo eres lo más importante que tengo, gracias Naruto.

-Sa-kura-chan.

Naruto sintió un calor en su pecho tan reconfortante al darse cuenta que eso salía del fondo del corazón de la pelirrosada, junto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella atrayéndola a él y después de unos momentos no se pudo contener y la alzo en el aire dándole vueltas lleno de euforia, y sabía que algo cambio en el momento que escucho su risa y no recibió un golpe.

-Vamos a comer, yo invito- dijo Sakura y al momento su amigo asintió- con la condición que no comas más de 30 platos ya que no me alcanzara a partir de ahí- y ahora fue el turno del rubio de reír.

-¿Hablas en serio? Sakura.

-No juego, quiero que practiquemos todas las tardes hasta llegar a ser un poco como tú- reconoció ella con un puchero y Naruto se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Fuerte y sobretodo quiero que tú y yo tengamos esa coordinación en el campo de batalla como Sasuke y tu mostraron.

-Es que eso es diferente…- se rasco su mejilla en forma nerviosa.

-¿No crees que pueda lograrlo?

Naruto percibió esa voz triste en Sakura y no pudo resistirlo, si ella quería pelear a un nivel más íntimo tenían que trabajar duro, ya que con Sasuke era una relación totalmente diferentes.

/

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué está pensando?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Disturbios. La paz llega a su fin y todos lo sabemos.- el de la coleta asintió- has visto a Sakura o a Naruto, hace tiempo que no se pasan por mi oficina.

-Están entrenando todo el tiempo- Shikamaru sonrió al recordar sus entrenamientos, ahora los dos podían predecir perfectamente los movimientos del otro- Han mejorado bastante.

-Mándalos llamar- Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara- les tengo una misión.

Después de unos minutos llegaron sus discípulos con cara de cansancio ya que habían estado entrenando desde temprano, cortesía de Sakura claro está.

En este tiempo su relación había cambiado, la confianza que se tenían era mayor y las personas se daban cuenta cuando Naruto abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura y ella se lo devolvía, en vez de golpearlo y se podría decir lo mismo cuando ella le besaba la mejilla en algún momento del día.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué misión hay para nosotros?- dijo más alto de lo que debería y Sakura solo suspiro.

-Naruto, aparecimos hace 3 segundos, es imposible que nos diga nuestra misión en ese tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que ya quiero salir de misión- volteo mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba en el aire- ¡contigo!

-Vamos, Naruto-kun ya bájame- dijo mientras reía la pelirrosada.

-Lamento interrumpir su euforia, pero sus misiones se encontraran separados un tiempo- los dos lo miraron sin entender- Sakura tienes que partir inmediatamente a Iwagakure una plaga se inició y los médicos no han encontrado la cura, te necesitan.

La chica asintió y le dio un beso a Naruto en la mejilla susurrando un "nos veremos pronto, Naruto-kun" y después salió corriendo del despacho para ir a su misión.

-Naruto, necesito que te encargues de Shukaku, ha estado causando problemas en una de las provincias del país del viento, y aunque el Kazekage lo conoce bien, no se puede dar el lujo de dejar su hogar desprotegido con los ataques de los rebeldes.

-Crei que todos estaban en paz.

-Por un tiempo, sin embargo algunos creen que los héroes de Konoha los están esclavizando, porque saben que si ustedes se lo proponen lo podrían hacer.

-Eso es ridículo Kakashi-sensei, yo no…

-Tu no, pero el… no lo sabemos. Sasuke no ha pisado Konoha desde hace 4 años, no le debe lealtad a nadie y eso les preocupa. En mi personal opinión el no haría nada mientras lo dejaran tranquilo pero aun así están preocupados.

-Comprendo el punto de vista pero aun así- dejo apretando sus puños- Sasuke y yo luchamos con ellos, no para convertirnos en algo que no somos.

-Mucha platica, ahora vete.

Naruto salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho del hokage, y de igual manera que Sakura, salió de la aldea para ir en busca del Shukaku.

 _-¿Crees que le alegre vernos?- pregunto Naruto en su interior y el zorro que tenía adentro se empezó a reír- yo tampoco lo pienso._

 _-Si te apuras en menos tiempo podemos estar con la preciosa chica de cabello rosa- le respondió Kurama._

 _-Ya te dije que Sakura y yo no vamos a estar juntos en esa forma- suspiro naruto- me gusta Hinata._

 _-Lo sé- dijo mientras se acostaba.- pero Sakura me agrada más, Hinata es muy tímida._

 _-Es parte de su atractivo- Kurama rio._

En uno de sus entrenamientos, Sakura se había acabado su chakra y le ofreció un poco, pero lo que no sabía era que kurama la arrastraría adentro de su subconsciente, a su bestia le daba una gran curiosidad ya que sentía su cambio, y Naruto no podía creer que Sakura hubiera montado a kurama y rascado detrás de una de sus orejas como su fuera un perro.

 _-Como tú digas…_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y todavía no tenía rastro de Shukaku, suspiro ya que se tendría que adentrar más, entonces los escucho: gritos.

Corrio mas rápido para encontrar a ninjas atacando a Shukaku y este estaba enojado, asi que los aventaba y matando algunos en el camino.

-¡Basta!-su grito salió con un gruñido también de kurama, si bien no se llevaban del todo, le enfurecía que lo atacaran- ¡¿Qué creen que están asiendo?!

-¡ese monstro iba a…

-¡¿A quién le dices monstro?!- kurama salió del cuerpo de naruto para posicionarse al lado de Shukaku- ¡ustedes son los monstros! Nosotros también vivimos aquí, si queremos dar un paseo lo damos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir lo que es bueno y lo que es malo?

-Kurama, tranquilízate- pidió Naruto y levanto su puño, el zorro resoplo pero finalmente volvió adentro de Naruto.

 _-Solo estoy aquí por el calor, no porque me lo dijiste.- aclaro la bestia._

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto un ninja en susurro- lo controlaste y él se metió sin necesidad de contenerlo sin un jutsu prohibido.

-Shukaku.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

-No mates a nadie, por favor- la bestia de una cola se rio- si no quieres que te sigan cazando, no lo hagas.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-No es una orden.- lo miro con sus increíbles ojos azules- es una petición.

-¿y qué hay de ellos?- respondió enojado.- ellos seguirán tratando de atacarme y sellarme en alguien.

Naruto comprendió lo que pasaba aquí, todos le temían a los bijus en general porque ya sabían que juntos podían acabar con el mundo, sin embargo ellos solo querían vivir tranquilos.

¿Qué hacer? El miedo no es algo que les puedas quitar a todos en un momento.

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo naruto y el Shukaku se sentó- Hablare con ellos y si eso no funciona traeré a Sakura-chan a que les dé una paliza con su supernatural fuerza.

Naruto se encamino a los shinobis en cuestión de minutos y ellos solo lo miraban con desconfianza, ya que ¿Por qué apoyaba a un monstro que los podía acabar en minutos? Suspiro y todos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Lo lamento- Naruto agacho su cabeza- sé que es mucho pedir pero no le tengan miedo a shukaku, ninguno de los bijus busca guerra, solo están paseando, él no los atacara.

-¡Mentira! Mato a nuestros compañeros.-Grito uno y Naruto levanto su mirada, el shinobi la bajo.

-El solo se defendía. ¡¿Creen que es fácil?! ¿Acaso alguna vez los han atacado sin razón?- con su cara más seria que pudo- Esto tiene que acabar, ellos son seres vivos, déjenlos vivir en paz.

-¡¿y si nos vuelve atacar?!

-No lo hará.- la voz de Naruto se suavizo, y con una encantadora de sus sonrisas- se los prometo.

-¿Pero qué mierda paso?- Pregunto Sakura mientras examinaba a los cuerpos carcomidos de sus pacientes.

-No lo sabemos, la bacteria come carne humana pero no sabemos cómo pararla.

Sakura estaba asustada ya que ¿Cómo parar eso? Una cosa era revivir muertos pero eso. Se froto el cuello con su mano mientras pensaba. Tomo un par de muestras de 5 pacientes.

Cuando Naruto había aparecido mágicamente el ojo de Kakashi se puso a investigar si era posible regenerar órganos, músculos o miembros completos y valla que se podía. Le tomo casi dos años pero por fin pudo reconstruir la mano/brazo de Naruto, así que por la falta de musculo no se preocupaba, el problema radicaba en la bacteria.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Sakura-sama?

-Solo que me consigan los permisos para trabajar en el laboratorio y en la biblioteca, porfavor.

-Claro.

 _Manos a la obra._

Sakura ya no podía mas, habían pasado dos semanas y lo único que había conseguido era que sus pacientes se estabilizaran, había puesto a crecer injertos de músculos y había analizado varias cosas para que no se infectaran los demás.

 _La bacteria muto…_

Pensaba mientras seguía sacando apuntes y notas atravesó de todo lo que investigaba.

-¿Cómo fluye todo, Haruno-san?

-Tsuchikage- se inclinó a ella por señal de respeto- voy avanzando lo más rápido que puedo, también he tomado medidas de precaución para que los demás no resulten infectados y lamento si me he tardado más de la cuenta.

-No. En realidad, tú has avanzado muchísimo más de lo que mis médicos lo hicieron- la miro con sus ojos rosas y con una sincera sonrisa- gracias.

-Todavía no me agradezca- se rasco la cabeza como Naruto- estoy haciendo mi trabajo y es muy grato salvar vidas.

-Bueno te dejo continuar. No te vaya a bloquear tu inspiración.

Después de ese episodio se le ocurrió una idea, ¿se podrá bloquear una bacteria? O ¿el musculo? Como se hace en el caso de hipotermia. La bacteria es resistente a altas temperaturas pero ¿Qué tal a bajas? ¿Si provoco la hipotermia a propósito y después reanimo al musculo?

Dos semanas después Sakura había creado un líquido que congelaba tu cuerpo casi al grado de hipotermia, después tomaría muestras de la bacteria débil y crearía su inyección preventiva.

 _Al fin y al cabo la bacteria necesita de un organismo vivo para sobrevivir._

Su primer conejillo de indias, era precisamente un conejo en pésimo estado. Sabía que perder sus músculos le dolería pero los reconstruiría con su chakra.

-¡Sí!- grito de la emoción cuando la bacteria desapareció del cuerpo del animal- ahora a revivirlo.

Con la cura semi lista, Sakura atendió a sus pacientes salvando su vida y poniendo nuevos injertos dejándolos seminuevos. Y después de otro mes desarrollo la vacuna preventiva.

 _Dos meses…_

 _He estado aquí dos meses…_

-Haruno-san- pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas, una voz infantil.- Gracias, salvo a mi mama- se inclinó y le sostuvo un pequeño ramo de flores, Sakura se sonrojo y le dio infinita ternura.

-Me llamo Sakura- se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño y recibió sus flores- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi…Minato- dijo con un enorme sonrojo, la doctora que salvo a su mama es realmente bonita.

-Minato-kun, ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas?- Sakura estaba realmente feliz de que ese niño se llamara igual que el padre de su mejor amigo.

-Quisiera ser un ninja muy fuerte y proteger a mi mama- susurro, la pelirosa le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy segura que lo lograras- el niño se sonrojo violentamente y se fue corriendo.

Sakura sonrió y fue a la oficina de la tsuchikage. Tenía todos los reportes y necesitaba entregarlos. Conforme iba pasando todos la veían con cara de felicidad y le agradecían. Volteo al cielo cuando un águila pasó.

-Adelante.- susurraron y Sakura paso- Haruno-san, estamos infinitamente agradecidos contigo, sin embargo, te tengo que pedir otro favor. Y tu hokage ya lo aprobó.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Vas a entrenar a nuevos médicos-ninja. Eres la mejor y nuestro cuerpo médico escasea; nuestros ninja son fuertes pero aun así no evitan salir lastimados en unas cuantas ocasiones.

-Claro, será un placer.

 _-¿Piensas seguir recorriendo todo el desierto, en busca de aldeas para persuadirlos que Shukaku no es peligroso?_

 _-Básicamente._

 _-¿No sería más fácil si vas a Suna y le pides el mapa de las aldeas?_

 _-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- le gritaba Naruto a Kurama y este solo lo veía enojado._

 _-¡No pensé que fueras tan idiota!_

-¡Maldita sea!- repitió eso hasta llegar a Suna para ver a Gaara y de una vez hablarle del problema que había.

Horas después…

-¿Seguro que tienes tiempo?

-Claro Gaara, esto es muy importante, además si volviera a pasar Kakashi me volvería a enviar- El Kasekage asintió y le entrego un mapa.- Gaara.

-Dime.

-No sería más fácil si Shukaku y tu fueran amigos, el viviría en ti y todos estarían más tranquilos- explico Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- aparte creo que se siente solo, para que este merodeando gente.

-Si pasa por aquí, prometo que tratare de hablar con el- Naruto asintió mientras tomaba su reserva de agua- No dudes en llenarla.

-Gracias- se colocó al lado de él viendo Suna.- veo que remodelaste.- el Kazekage asintió- Es muy bonito, apuesto que a Hinata le gustaría.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras con ella, son bienvenidos aquí- el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja pasando un brazo para hablar a su amigo pero la arena de este no lo permitió- lo lamento, los movimientos bruscos la alteran.

-¿No controlas tú la arena?

-Sí, pero cuando me encuentro distraído, la arena actúa sola, no deja que me dañen ni que yo me dañe.

-Wooo eso no lo sabía, pero ¿si tu novia te quiere tapar los ojos o te quiere robar un beso? La arena no lo permitiría- Gaara se sonrojo levemente- ¿No tienes novia?- el Kazekage negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces Matsuri…- Gaara se puso más rojo que su cabello- Gaara-chan, ¿todavia eres…?

-Podemos hablar de otro tema.-pidió cordialmente, Naruto rio.- Acaso ¿tu…?

-No soy virgen si a eso te refieres- le respondió Naruto y Gaara lo vio con ojos de sorpresa- Vamos Kage, mi maestro era el más pervertido de todos, creo que perdí la mía como a los 13 años.- Naruto rio de su recuerdo- todavía el viejo me dijo que era un entrenamiento especial. Pero volviendo a ti, Matsuri es bonita.

-Si, pero no creo que seamos compatibles del todo.

-¿En la cama o en la vida?- Gaara estaba hiperventilando, nunca hablaba de nadie de estos temas y le daba vergüenza.

-En la vida.

-Oh, ese es un problema, sin embargo se soluciona. Solo tienes que encontrar a la chica que te ponga nervioso solo con verla.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?

-Bueno, yo tampoco soy bueno en esto pero mi primer amor fue Sakura-chan ¿la recuerdas?- el kage asintió- es muy bonita y siempre me hacía sentir cosas raras en el estómago y quería que siempre estuviéramos juntos pero con Hinata-chan es diferente, cuando estoy con ella ahora me pone muy feliz y a veces no pienso en otra cosa que no sea ella.

-Me gustaría sentir eso.

-Lo sentirás.- Aseguro Naruto.- Bueno, ¡Nos vemos amigo! Tengo aldeas que convencer.- Y sin más desapareció.

¿Cuándo te gusta alguien no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona? Eso había dicho Naruto y sin duda al pelirrojo le causaba mucha curiosidad ese sentimiento que no había experimentado cuando estuvo con Matsuri.

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Se me ha ocurrido este fic Gaasaku, si lo sé, mi forma de redactar no es la mejor y en los primeros cap. no van a ver esta pareja como tal, ya que es para explicar la trama y esas cosas, tal vez les guste, tal vez no. Pero si se quedaron a leer se los agradezco infinitamente n.n

Por cierto si me equivoco en algo háganmelo saber.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Tratare de subir los caps lo más rápido que mi inspiración me permita y siip eso es todo.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

 _Seis meses._

Seis meses desde que estaba en Iwagakure, no era que le molestara, todos eran muy amables pero necesitaba entrenar, no solo enseñar, sus alumnos eran buenos en poco tiempo podría volver a su hogar y ver a Naruto. Extrañaba a ese atolondrado.

Y por eso estaba en el bosque rocoso tratando de ver si había un lugar donde pudiera entrenar sin que nadie la molestara.

-¡Akira! ¡Presta atención!- Escucho un grito, pero la voz era rara, le recordó a Kurama. Aparte era como un murmullo salvaje.

-¡Eso no es justo! Matatabi y yo estuvimos entrenando antes, ¡Estoy cansado!- Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Matatabi no era el nombre del de dos colas?- ¡Yue! ¡No!

Sakura se agarró de la pared de piedra más cercana con chakra antes de salir disparada de la enorme explosión, no sabía lo que pasaba, esa explosión era poderosa, como para que alguien la creara, se parecía a las explosiones que lanzaba Deidara. Las que destruían ciudades completas.

 _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

Corría lo más rápido que podía, había pasado fácil un kilómetro y todavía no llegaba al lugar de la explosión, paso una eternidad hasta que dio con el gran hoyo donde había sido la explosión y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al vacío.

 _Duele…_

 _Duele mucho…_

 _Maldito Yue, le dije que no estaba listo…_

Se rio mentalmente cuando toco el piso, se estaba volviendo loca, esa no era su voz. Empezó avanzar lentamente mientras se acostumbraba al polvo levantado.

Freno en seco cuando lo vio, ¿un lobo? Tal vez, de un inmenso tamaño, tenía los ojos cerrados, ella trago mientras lo veía cubierto de sangre.

 _Duele…_

Eso fue una señal para avanzar hasta él y empezar a emanar chakra verde de su mano, la puso en el estómago del lobo y a los pocos minutos el lobo tomo conciencia y trato de moderla, por instinto Sakura lo mando a volar con su fuerza y se arrepintió.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- le grito el animal.

-¿El mío?- respondió cuando se encontraba en frente- ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo?! ¡Te estaba curando y me quisiste morder!

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que me estabas curando?!

-¡Es sentido común, idiota! ¡¿No te diste cuenta que tu herida del estómago ya no te dolía?!

-¡No me digas idiota! ¡Estúpida pelirrosa!- Sakura solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la pared más cercana para comenzar a trepar.- ¿A dónde vas?- Ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a subir, el lobo le mando una bola de fuego- ¡No me ignores!

-¡Cállate!- Le grito y estrello su puño en la pared, tirando piedras sobre el lobo que con dificultad las esquivo. Se paró al lado de él y cuando se acercó, este le gruño y ella le mando su mejor cara de odio- Si tratas de morderme una vez más, te juro que, te voy a romper todos tus huesos.

Empezó a curarlo con su chakra verde, pasaron horas y ella seguía haciendo lo mejor que podía, cuando el lobo estuvo mejor ella se separó, cuando de trato de pararse le dio un mareo que casi cae al piso y el lobo se puso a su lado como su apoyo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el lobo.

-No- susurro- Casi no noto mi chackra y es muy extraño, no gaste tanto en curarte.- decía en susurros mientras iba cayendo al piso.

-Lo lamento, tal vez te quite chackra sin querer- ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Te daré un poco de mi chackra y perdón pero te va a doler.

-¿por…- la pregunta quedo suspendida después de su grito cuando el lobo la mordió, ella se empezó a curar por instinto y de repente… Nada.

/

 _-¿También te diste cuenta de lo que están haciendo?- La voz de Kurama resonó en su interior._

En la última aldea del país del viento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que varios ninjas estudiaban los pergaminos de sellado, no le dio importancia hasta que trataron de sellar al shukaku.

Tenía que hablar con Gaara, si alguien tomaba nuevamente el control de los bijus, estarían en serios problemas, sin embargo viajar por todo el desierto le tomo bastante tiempo y volver a suna, también le tomaría tiempo.

 _-¿no puedes salir y llevarme?_

 _-No._

 _-Vamos Kurama._

 _-Chico, no soy un camello.- Naruto lo miro con un puchero- Aparte hace mucho calor._

Llevaba varios días de viaje hasta que vio la entrada de Suna. Saco un papel y salió una pequeña flama, era de noche por lo cual era mejor que lo vieran de lejos y no lo atacaran. Conforme se fue acercando los guardias se pusieron en guardia.

-¡No ataquen! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!- Grito lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, tal vez despertó a medio suna.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto el marionetista- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con el Kazekage- Puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente- espero que no sea muy tarde. ¡Bueno, me voy!

-Es-espera ¡Naruto!- grito Kankuro muy tarde- Gaara está un poco ocupado.

.-.-.-.

En la oficina del Kazekage no todo era papeleo, no cuando cierto pelirrojo descubrió los placeres carnales que le podía dar cierta chica.

-Ga-a-r-a-sa-ma, mas por favor- gimoteaba una chica de cabello café-dorado, Gaara tenía a Matzuri entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, la penetraba lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía.

En las noches cuando todos se iban a dormir y él se quedaba trabajando, Matzuri iba y empezaba a satisfacerlo, sin embargo era una relación de sexo solamente, por lo menos de parte de él, ver a Matzuri solo le provocaba una sensación de cariño y cuando la chica se insinuó a él, descubrió el deseo y el placer de su cuerpo.

-Ah- grito cuando llego y pocos minutos después Gaara llego también.

-¡Gaaraa…- Naruto se quedó pasmado mientras se ponía rojo ante esa escena, se volteo rápidamente- Lo siento.

-Naruto- susurro el Kasekage mientras se acomodaba su traje y Matsuri se iba a toda velocidad roja de la pena- ya puedes voltear.

-¡Pudiste haber cerrado la puerta!- le reprocho y Gaara solo se limitó a sonreír un poco con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pudiste haber tocado- le respondió con tranquilidad, pero con un enorme sonrojo- lo lamento, debí de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Si debiste- le respondió mientras vagaba por la oficina para encontrar agua- tengo malas noticias.- dijo mientras se acababa el agua de Gaara- ¿no te importa, verdad? Estuve tres días corriendo por el desierto y muero de sed.- él negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla enfrente de Gaara y estuvo descansando por unos minutos.

-No pensé que estuvieras enamorado- soltó de repente y Gaara se rasco la mejilla nervioso, no sabía que era amar a alguien pero no estaba seguro de amar a Matzuri. Naruto lo miro un momento- ¿No lo sabes?

-¿No sé qué?

-No sabes lo que es estar enamorado.- El negó con la cabeza- Quién diría que el Kazekage tuviera sexo solo por placer. Y dime ¿Qué se siente ser un asaltacunas? Neeee- Naruto empezó a acercarse cada vez más a Gaara, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron sin escapatoria.

-No soy un asalta-cunas- susurro Gaara totalmente rojo.

-Si lo eres- Naruto rio pero al Kage no le dio nada de risa y solo se volteo en su silla.- Vamos Gaara, admítelo.

-…

- _Vamos niño, concéntrate._

-Oh si perdón, tu sabes que se me da la onda- dijo en voz alta y Gaara volteo para verlo extrañado, ya que esa conversación no la tenía con el- Tus aldeas están estudiando de más los jutsus de sellado, y estoy preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si y lo que pienso es que trataran de encerrar a Shukaku, otra vez sin su consentimiento.- Dijo seriamente Naruto- Y eso no me gusta.

-A mí tampoco.

-Necesito volver a Konoha y que Kakashi mande un mensaje a las demás naciones. No quiero que traten de encerrar a los Bijus en contra de su voluntad.

-De acuerdo, yo enviare a mis shinnobis a investigar y tratar de controlar lo que dijiste.

Naruto asintió y con una sonrisa desapareció dejando atónito a Gaara. Él le iba a ofrecer que se quedara a dormir y que a la mañana saliese pero su amigo era impaciente. Sin embargo también estaba preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi estaba en su despacho pensando. El informe de Naruto lo decía todo y a la vez nada, tenía que encontrar una solución para que los rebeldes no tuvieran a los bijus, después de la guerra la paz había sido sobrevalorada, aquellos que tenían otros ideales pensaron que podían tomar el control.

Aparte al ser todos una gran nación no todo podía ser pan sobre hojuelas, tiempo después cuando todo volvía a ser normal, los shinobis se empezaron a poner sus bandas originales y a tomar nuevamente sus bandos, a decir verdad les estaba costando mantenerlos unidos a todos los kages.

Si esto seguía así, pronto tendrían que hacer una reunión.

Pero volviendo al tema original empezó a redactar una carta a todas las naciones para que vallan haciendo medias exactas para que los bijus no sean atacados y poder llevarse con ellos de una forma más pacifica porque al final de cuentas son animales, tienen impulsos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía porque pero su cuerpo dolía.

Cada célula de su cuerpo.

El cielo era lo único que podía ver sin que le doliese, y aunque no lo comprendía tampoco intentaba hacerlo. Solo estaba ahí, viviendo y sobretodo sintiendo. Sentía la brisa y la tierra debajo de ella, como si tuviera vida, no era como si le hablara, tan solo la sentía.

Y en ese estado, nunca imagino que se pudiera sentir tanta paz y después nada…

-¡Hey! Pelirrosa- un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo fue sutilmente movido.- Menos mal que sigues con vida.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto en un murmuro mientras que con esfuerzo se sentaba, se sentía como si Tsunade le hubiera dado una paliza.

-No lo sé.- Sakura rodo los ojos- simplemente te di un poco de mi chakra y estamos aquí.

La pelirrosa trato de pararse pero le fue imposible y miro al lobo quien estaba en el pasto, lo miro un poco más y él se acostó. No le pareció tan mala idea así que lo imito. Estaba tan quieta como una roca y otra vez esa sensación de que la tierra se comunicaba con ella la volvía a golpear y se volteo dónde estaba el lobo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto en un susurro, por alguna razón su voz no funcionaba bien y eso era lo único que salía.

-Akira.

-Bonito nombre- Volteo al cielo una vez más- me gusta. A-Ki-ra- lo pronuncio lentamente. Akira la miro detenidamente, nunca había estado con un humano tanto tiempo, es cierto que su creador era el sabio de los ocho caminos pero no contaba mucho ya que los creo como mascotas para sus hijos, irónicamente algo del carácter de sus dueños se les había quedado.

-Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?- también pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ella volteo y le sonrió. Akira se sintió feliz, igual que ella.

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. -Akira se arrastró hasta quedar junto a ella. Sakura se limitó a sonreírle- Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿alguna idea de porque?

-No realmente, a mí también me dolía pero ya no.

-¿Dónde estamos? Necesito llegar a Iwagakure antes del anochecer. Desaparecer un día no es buena señal.

-En realidad llevas dormida como una semana, tal vez más, ya que yo también dormí bastante.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Sakura y se paró de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera y se mareara- van a matarme.

-No lo harán, vamos, súbete a mí, te llevare lo más rápido posible- Sakura no dudo ni un segundo pero nunca se imaginó que correr no era lo que el lobo tenía pensado. No se pudo mover cuando la tierra se los empezó a tragar, literalmente, sus pies estaban desapareciendo, fundiéndose con la tierra.- relájate.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- se preguntó cuándo salió de la tierra, miro a su alrededor y vio el cráter donde se encontró con Akira.

-Es algo que puedo hacer, pero cuanto mayor sea la distancia más chakra consume- explico mientras empezaba a correr.

Sakura observaba el paisaje, ¿se había alejado tanto? Y al parecer todavía faltaba más. Akira se frenó de golpe, ella volteo al frente y se aferró al pelo de akira, había otro lobo igual de intimidante solo que era negro.

-Akira- lo llamo con un tono lleno de odio- ¿Qué haces?

-La ayudaba- respondió y sakura se bajó- tranquilo ella es buena.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo mientras corría hacia ella, Sakura se encogió pero Akira enfrento al otro lobo, se quedó un minuto en estado de shock y después corrió, le sorprendió porque era rápida. Pero cuando algo desgarro parte de su hombro supo que no había sido suficiente.

El lobo negro la tenía sujeta en sus dientes y sentía que su vida se iba, un poco más y su cuello se tronaría, era sádico, ¿Por qué todavía no la mataba?

 _-Cúrate. Enmana tu chakra verde.- escucho en su cabeza y así lo hizo._

Al momento de curarse, sintió que algo cambio, su chacka se sentía diferente. Al parecer el lobo también lo noto, porque aflojo su mordida. Y de nuevo se sintió débil.

Y de nuevo: nada…


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba cayendo.

Lo sentía.

Pero no podía abrir sus ojos.

Se obligó hacerlo cuando su velocidad aumento.

Así que lo único que hizo fue gritar.

-¡Akira!- grito cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ella pero cuando el otro lobo lo mordió del cuello para que no se moviera.- oh dios, voy a morir- susurro cuando casi chocaba con el suelo, sin embargo cuando estaba a unos cuatro metros del suelo el viento la volvió a levantar como si una pluma se tratase.

-¡Sakura!- grito akira anonadado, el otro lobo también estaba shokeado. Sakura flotaba, con la brisa y cuando esta se fue Sakura cayó.

-No, no, no- dijo cuándo el lobo negro trato de morderla otra vez sin embargo algo impidió que la mordiera, parecía una barrera de ¿aire? No estaba segura solo paso por unos instantes.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido el lobo negro a Akira, sabía que el elemento de aire lo dominaba como el solo que no solo, Akira tenía que usar técnicas de fuego para usar después el elemento.

-Na..Nada- agacho la cabeza- te lo juro. Entonces volteo hacia ella.

-Entonces tu- Sakura no sabía qué hacer, parecía que solo con verla una vez ya la quería matar, estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios, ya iban dos veces que aparecía en medio de ningún lugar en particular. Primero un bosque, ahora este valle y después que… ¿el desierto?

Palideció.

Ojala que no, no llevaba agua con ella.

Entonces lloro, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, pero no pudo con tanta tensión y se desplomo ahí. Akira sintió su corazón partirse, se acercó a la chica y ella le abrazo por el cuello cuando se acostó con ella.

-Akira… eres tan estúpido- susurro entrecortadamente el lobo negro, ambos lo voltearon a ver.- nos sincronizaste con ella.

-Yue, lo lamento- dijo apenado- _sé que no querías ser sincronizado con otro humano._

Mientras Sakura estaba sollozando media dormida en Akira, Yue se fue a perderse en los alrededores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que no tengan noticias de ella.

-Lleva dos meses desaparecida, sin embargo, hay algo alarmante- explico shikamaru- unos días después de su desaparición atacaron a Iwagakure, y hay rumores de que Sakura es participe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _¿Por qué puedo ver las cosas sin verlas? ¿Así ve Hinata?_

 _-Nosotros tomamos la energía natural, es muy poderosa, amplia nuestra visión y sentidos. Aunque ya es natural para nosotros creo que como tú eres nueva en esto sientes más que nosotros.-_ Sakura lo volteo a ver asustada- _Lo siento, los pensamientos también son compartidos._

 _-¿Yue también me escucha?_

 _-No lo sé, también podemos bloquearlos si queremos._

Estaba en la entrada de Iwagakure, Akira la llevaba y muy lejos de ella se encontraba él, recién descubierto, hermano de Akira: Yue. Minato grito cuando vio a su doctora favorita y después varios ninjas la rodearon. Los aldeanos la veían entre desconfiados y alegres.

Sakura centro su atención en el hospital, se bajó de Akira un poco asustada, el flujo irregular de los que estaban en el edificio la alarmaba y también los que tenían chakra casi inexistente.

-Nee-chan que bueno que volviste- se acercó Minato y Sakura solo le acaricio su cabeza.

-Espérame un momento, cariño.

Salió disparada al hospital donde llego a atender a los pacientes que su chakra estaba irregular, conocía esos síntomas, los estudio durante mucho tiempo, y realmente no era original ese veneno, era una reacción alérgica a una planta, solo tenía que hacer el contra-veneno para que los efectos pasaran rápido, ya que podían durar semanas así.

Una vez hecho, fue con los que su chakra era inexistente, podía asegurar con toda certera que esos pacientes estaban ahí por semanas. Pero no tenían nada grave solo otro veneno. Las serpientes modificadas genéticamente por Orochimaru tenían la capacidad de inyectar su chakra y bloquear al de la víctima.

-Lo siento, esto te va a doler- susurro mientras empezaba a sacar su chakra verde. Al instante el paciente despertó gritando y ella lo inmovilizo con su brazo.- ¡Lo podrían sostener por favor! ¡No se queden mirando!

La concentración era la clave, no simplemente se podía sacar el chakra así como así, pero si lo obligaba a moverse y al mismo tiempo hacia que su paciente lo sacara por sus poros, se podía eliminar pero era un proceso sumamente agotador y doloroso para el paciente.

-Haruno, ¿Dónde mierda has estado? ¿Cómo piensas explicarlo?- La Tsuchikage no se lo estaba tomando bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Sakura-chan es genial, curar a todos los pacientes en un solo día, y saber exactamente lo que tenían en unos segundos_ \- hablaba Naruto con Kurama.

- _Pfff, solo tuvo suerte._

Kakashi lo había mandado a Iwagakure a ver cómo iba la búsqueda de Sakura pero al parecer todo estaba relativamente bien, excepto por los nuevos amigos que su amiga había hecho, el lobo dorado no estaba tan mal, ya que lo veía con una especie de devoción, pero el otro lo veía con odio.

-Gracias a Dios, Sakura- se acercó corriendo a su amiga y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, a los minutos le correspondió- todavía no me acostumbro a que me dejes tocarte.- susurro.

-Lo sé- susurro contra su pecho- pero quiero que lo hagas ¿de acuerdo? Abrazarme, tomar mi mano, besarme la mejilla, etc.

-Sakura-chan tus nuevos amigos son… intensos.- todavía sintiendo la mirada de los dos.

-Eso es porque le recuerdas al hijo menor del sabio de los 6 caminos. Asura fue el dueño de Akira e Indra fue el de Yue.

-Oh.- susurro y de repente se sintió muy enojado.

-Kurama cálmate- dijo Sakura mientras junto su frente con la de un mega sonrojado Naruto, esa era la forma más fácil que podía entrar al interior de Naruto con la ayuda de Kurama, todo era a un nivel mental. Realmente no sabían cómo era posible ya que Sasuke fue la primera persona en poder entrar en Naruto con ayuda de su sharingan.

 _-Como si fuera tan fácil, ¡esos dos compartieron más tiempo con mi…- se cayó mientras Sakura y Naruto lo miraban con una cara burlona._

 _-¡Estas celoso!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Maldita mocosa!_

 _-¡Pero es cierto!- estaban sentados en el inocente de Naruto y Kurama acerco su cabeza junto a Sakura- Pero realmente solo compartieron tiempo con sus hijos. Asi que…_

 _-No te pongas ce-lo-so- dijo Naruto._

-¡Hey! ¿Son pareja o algo así?- pregunto el ninja más flojo de Konoha.

Shikamaru había ido ayudar a Sakura en caso de que se necesitara, cuando apareció Naruto envió un mensaje inmediato y aunque no se usara mucho y era un gasto de energía Kakashi hizo que teletransportaran a Shikamaru.

-¡Para nada!-grito un Naruto rojo como tomate, alejándose de un salto de Sakura y está por su parte solo rio un poco.

-La envidia es mala Shika-kun, aparte podemos pasar a Suna pronto y asi veras a tu chica problemática- le dijo con un tono picaron y Shikamaru solo se sonrojo.

-¡A mí me gusta Hinata-chan!- repetia todavía Naruto y sus amigos solo les salió una gota atrás de la cabeza.- Sakura y yo solo somos amiggggg- no termino la frase cuando Akira se abalanzó a él.

 _-¡Asu-chan! Te extrañe, te quise buscar muchas veces pero Yue dice que aunque ustedes y nosotros reencarnemos, sus recuerdos no vuelven_ \- decía mientras restregaba su cabeza en el pecho de un confundido Naruto.

Sakura lo miro enternecida, y volteo a ver a Yue de reojo, sabía que Akira fue criado con amor por su dueño original pero Indra era como Sasuke, al fin y acabo era su reencarnación, así que le causo un poco de tristeza.

- _Yue, ¿no extrañas a Indra?-_ se atrevió a preguntar Sakura y Yue solo la miro con odio.

- _No eres digna de decir su nombre-_ dijo con su potente voz en la cabeza de Sakura _\- Ni siquiera el mío, alguien tan insignificante como tú, no podría comprender aunque quisiera._

- _Lo lamento._

Shikamaru analizaba a Sakura detenidamente, el lobo dorado había hablado en sus mentes por lo tanto era posible que el lobo negro y ella estuvieran hablando pero el semblante de su amiga se tornó triste y su contorno se volvió helado.

Akira paro y volteo a ver a su nueva dueña, con un semblante preocupado, sabía que Yue también sentía esa opresión pero no le importo y desapareció.

Cuando se sincronizaban no solo es su chakra si no una gran parte de su esencia, es complicado para ellos ya que si su amo se siente triste o feliz ellos lo recienten, igual que el dolor en una batalla, y en algunas ocasiones es difícil sobrellevar los sentimientos de sus amos y de ellos.

Yue estaba enojado pero sentía la tristeza de Sakura, es difícil tener esos dos sentimientos y por eso huyo.

Akira estaba preocupado, Indra nunca tuvo sentimientos de amor hacia Yue pero este lo amaba y admiraba, pero en una batalla con su hermano menor lo sacrifico. Akira no se podía imaginar lo que sintió Yue e Indra en ese momento, o aun peor que Indra no sintiera nada cuando uso a Yue como escudo.

Sakura lo miro horrorizada. Eso había llegado a su cabeza. Inevitablemente sus recuerdos donde Sasuke la trato de matar varias veces, ella sabía lo que era, el amor de tu vida tratando de matarte y aun peor, que lo lograra; debía de ser insoportable.

- _Asu-chan, Sakura-chan todavía no está acostumbrada a nuestro chakra, así que por favor, tranquilízala, va a congelar algo, si no lo haces._

Naruto sentía el frio asi que se acercó con un poco del chakra de Kurama para reconfortar a Sakura.

Lagrimeaba.

Recordar le dolía.

Así que cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto fue reconfortante.

-Ya paso.- le susurro Naruto en su oído y ella asintió. Se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Va a volver otra vez?

-¿Algún problema? Naruto es mi mejor amigo, puede venir las veces que quiera- susurro Gaara a su hermano.

Kankuro trago seco, su pequeño hermano era temible cuando se enojaba. Pero no es bueno que estén viniendo ninjas de konoha sin tener misiones oficiales.

Gaara soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y empezó a redactar una misión sencilla, que consistía en que Sakura revisara el invernadero, y Shikamaru los planes de ataque para los rebeldes.

Listo.

Tenía una perfecta escusa.

-Nee, Gaara-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Matsuri al entrar al despacho del Kaze.

-Matsuri, sabes que no me puedes llamar asi, puede haber malentendidos.

-Mou, lo lamento Kazekage-sama, pero no es justo- hizo un puchero y se sentó en frente de el- solo cuando tenemos relaciones me dejas llamarte así y ni siquiera hemos salido juntos.

-Estoy ocupado.

Matsuri hizo un vago gesto de despedida y salió de la oficina, estaba bastante deprimida, a pesar que ella amaba al pelirojo este parecía no corresponderle, y eso dolía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan, hace rato, recordaste al teme, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto en un susurro.

Después de salir de Iwakagure habían recorrido un buen tramo y ahora se encontraban en el bosque descansando, Naruto y Sakura dormían en la misma tienda, mientras que Shikamaru ocupo la otra.

-Si- respondió sinceramente, se acercó más al rubio para poderlo ver mejor- cuando Akira fue contigo, le pregunte a Yue si extrañaba a Indra pero él me respondió con palabras hirientes.

-Oh.

-Y después Akira me transmitió algo inconscientemente, Indra mato a Yue en su primera vida, y eso me hizo pensar cuando Sasuke trato de matarme- Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto entre las suyas y le sonrió- Gracias por salvarme aquella vez.

-Siempre, Sakura.

-Naruto, cierra los ojos un momento- pidió Sakura y el los cerro. Ella se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron y ahí abrió los ojos a más no poder.- Lo lamento- susurro contra los labios de Naruto todavía- pero quería que mi primer beso fuera tuyo, no pienso en otra persona que lo merezca más.

-Sakura-chan- susurro y nuevamente la beso, fue un beso lento. El primer beso de Sakura y él lo tenía, se sintió muy feliz de que su primer amor se lo diera.

-Sabes, ese día no mentía del todo- Dijo sinceramente mientras lo veía a los ojos- en realidad estas en mi corazón. No dudes que te quiero.

-Sakura, ¿todavía amas al teme?

-No lo creo, llore al recordar el dolor que sentí cuando trato de matarme pero realmente siento que aunque es una persona importante en mi vida puedo asegurarte que te quiero más a ti ahora- Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- No te lo he dicho pero en Iwagakagure conocí a un chico realmente lindo, y me gusto, volví a sentir esa cosa en el estómago.

-¿Mariposas?

-Si- se rio un poco.- realmente me emocione.

-Pensé que cuando dijiste que lo dejarías ir, no podrías hacerlo. Sakura-chan.-susurro Naruto y ella le sonrió.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto para acurrucarse en él, su cabeza quedo en su pecho y Naruto la abrazo para acercarla más. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de ella, al parecer Sakura había madurado.

-Una parte de mí tampoco lo creyó.


End file.
